Todavía Respira
by Astarot
Summary: Oneshot e historia AU. Breve relato sobre los motivos de Morgoth para conservar vivo a Maedhros.


**Disclaimer: **Personajes, lugares y criaturas que aparecen en este fanfic, pertenecen a la inta**n**gible e imborrable obra de J.R.R. Tolkien, yo no recibo ninguna retribución monetaria a cambio de escribir esta historia.

Tampoco puedo pagarle a Craban, mi buen Beta, por eso sólo le agradezco con estas palabras.

**Todavía Respira. **

La oscuridad cubría todos los pasajes de la fortaleza de Thangorodrim. Un humo negro proveniente de las profundidades de esta tierra maldita cubría por completo la luz brillante de las estrellas. Las sombras se hacían más profundas a medida que se acercaba Morgoth, quien a pesar de portar la corona de hierro con los Silmarils robados, desde la muerte de Feanor, su luz parecía haberse consumido como fue consumido por las llamas el cuerpo del Espíritu de Fuego.

No se podía decir si eran los oscuros pensamientos de Melkor los que envolvían su entorno en una absoluta penumbra, en un terrible silencio, completamente solo, como si la muerte hubiera venido a sentarse a su lado.

Sólo Sauron se había acercado a su amo, para informarle de la captura de Maedhros y del mensaje de tregua enviado a los restantes hijos de Curufinwe Feanaro. Pero Morgoth apenas había levantado la mirada, tal era el peso de la corona portadora de los Silmarils, que no podía elevar su cabeza.

Morgoth finalmente decidió visitar a su presa, convencido de aniquilarlo con sus propias manos, seguido de esa oscuridad impenetrable, caminó encorvado hasta las entrañas mismas de Utumno, lugar donde estaba prisionero Nelyafinwe Maitimo.

La pesada puerta de acero se abrió delante de él, y por primera vez, desde la muerte de Feanaro, los Silmarils comenzaron a brillar nuevamente, y su luz tímida se posó sobre Maedhros que yacían en el frío piso de piedra inconsciente y varios orcos a su alrededor portando látigos recientemente usados.

-Todavía respira – dijo Sauron con la respiración agitada observando como debajo de Maedhros la sangre serpenteaba en hilos rojos como las hebras de sus cabellos.

Desde su captura, Maedhros había sido despojado de sus finos atuendos y vestido con groseros retazos de tela fabricada con pelo de lobo, sólo le habían ofrecido como alimento los restos de sus compañeros muertos y cada día Sauron lo mandaba a azotar hasta que el heredero de la corona de Finwe se rindiera y decidiera abandonar su empresa.

Pero a Morgoth poco le importaba que los hijos de Feanor permanecieran en la Tierra Media

–¿Se ha rendido ya?

–Ha soportado más que los otros.

La escasa luz del calabozo que era producida por los tres Silmarils de la corona Morgoth, pareció hacerse más intensa cuando Maedhros abrió levemente los ojos y contempló una vez más el brillo de las joyas de su padre.

-Parece que los Silmarils reconocieron a su verdadero dueño –Sauron levantó la cabeza de Maedhros tomándola de los cabellos y obligándolo a mirar las piedras sobre la grosera corona de hierro en la cabeza de Melkor.

Confirmando la teoría de Sauron, los Silmarils resplandecieron más iluminando la mazmorra, provocando la huída de los otros sirvientes. Orcos y trasgos, salieron despavoridos ante la luz sagrada de Valinor.

-¡No brillaran para él! –Morgoth descargó su furia en contra de Sauron y con un golpe de su negra mano derribó a su sirviente.

Melkor tomó a Maedhros entre sus negras manos y un odio infinito se apoderó de él.

-Podría aplastarte ahora mismo si me lo propusiera.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? –Sonrió como burlándose Sauron que desde un rincónse limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

Pero Morgoth comenzó a sentir miedo en ese instante, un miedo que no había sentido antes, un miedo que comenzó a invadirlo y a carcomer su conciencia hasta llevarlo a la desesperación.

¿Qué sucedería si este elfo muriera?. ¿Los Silmarils se apagarían nuevamente, dejándolo otra vez sumido en su inmensa oscuridad?. La sola idea era insoportable. Porque a pesar de que Melkor no soporta la luz, no podía vivir sin la luz de los Silmarils, la amaba y la despreciaba como se amaba y se despreciaba a sí mismo, como amaba y despreciaba a Feanor, creador de las joyas que guardan la luz que el mismo destruyó. La luz que tanto anhelaba y que no podía compartir con nadie más.

Su negra mano se abrió y dejó caer a Nelyafinwe sobre el charco de sangre que su cuerpo goteaba debajo de él.

-¿Qué haremos con el prisionero? –preguntó Sauron.

-Sujétalo con una banda de acero al precipicio más profundo que encuentres –Melkor sentenció la suerte de Maedhros –Y asegúrate de que viva.

**Nota final:** En ningún libro que Tolkien haya escrito y a los que tuve acceso dice que los Silmarils se apagaron alguna vez, tampoco que haya sido Sauron quien tendiera la emboscada para atrapar a Maedhros, todos estos hechos son producto de mi imaginación.

Este fic fue escrito para que lo critiquen por las imprecisiones o defectos que se pudieran encontrar, como en cualquier otro relato.


End file.
